Terek the Bullslayer
Terek the Bullslayer (Brmek: ترك بحدركأي Terek Buhidrkai; Selucian: Terex Tauroctonus) is a mythical figure in Brmek mythology. Terek is worshiped in the Lionist Felinist sect of Selucian Paganism, as well as within the Terekian mysteries of the same faith. Thought to have originated in Barmenia in pre-Ahmadi times, the Legend of Terek the Bullslayer is the most well known legend of the Temple of Lions, were Terek is worshiped as a demigod. The cult of Terek is also the foundation of the Terekian Mysteries of Selucian Paganism, an esoteric practice open only to initiates. Legend of Terek The Seeker One night many years ago, before men could read or write, the greatest of miracles occurred. Somewhere among the mountains of Sisula, far from even the remotest village, there was a rock. The rock gave birth, out of it came a man, already in his young teens. He knew nothing but his name – Terek – and how to converse with others – yet he was already the most perfect man that has ever lived. He was stunned, for he did not know from were he had came or what he was, or what his purpose was. He was in the state of a man that has waken up from a drunken sleep, not knowing what happened the day before. But he did not despair, as he knew that he was destined for great things, that he was made for a sacred purpose. And he wandered in the mountains for more than four years, living of rats and other vermin as well as what fish he could catch from the rivers, seeking his destiny. One day, when the sun was the warmest, and when the perfect man was more hungry and more tired than he had ever been, he encountered a small hut among some barren trees. There lived a lady named Agatha with five cats that she served most devotedly, one mule and a modest mushroom cultivation to feed on. He approached the hut. Suddenly the lady came out. The perfect man was frightened at first, but the old lady's words calmed him down. She spoke: “Welcome oh Terek, to my unspectacular home. I have been expecting you. You must be hungry and tired after having wandered so long. Come – share a meal with me, and rest afterwards.” And the old lady fostered him as his own son, taught him all about the One True Faith in the Feline Will, taught him how to revere and worship the little gods that are the cats. But she also taught him to collect mushrooms for her, what mushrooms were eatble an not, and how to use a fishing net. But most of all, the old lady taught him the mysteries of the god Azaeran, father of lions and Emperor of the Sun. One day after three years, on the perfect man's seventh birthday, the old lady said unto him: “I am old and weak, but I see Azaeran's fire glowing stronger ever than before in your eyes. Your mission here is done, you must leave me to decay in peace and become one with the earth. The stars in the sky has told me that you must go south, to were other men live, Azaeran commands." And the perfect man wept, though as a man and not as a boy, for he had no other friends except the lady, and did not want to leave her. But the lady assured him that they would met again, if not in this world then in another.'' “But before you leave”'' she said,'' “I want you to take on this armour and take this battleaxe with you. For the world of men is a dangerous one, and not everyone is gentle or benign.”'' And she gave him a chestpiece of the finest studded leather as well as a mighty battle axe to slay his god's enemies with. And with these he rode southwards, on the mule that was hers. The Knight After five days of riding, he finally encountered civilization. There stood the magnificent city of Ria'shehr, a city thriving from trade, for it was the centre of trade in the region, and even the female slaves had brassieres made of silk. But there was a price for all of the city's wealth. For it had gained the attention of a powerful and terrible djinn that came in the shape of a gigantic bull. Every day, the djnn would demand a cat to eat from the townsmen, lest he tear them all to pieces and eat them instead of the cats. Most of the inhabitants accepted this instead of rather becoming holy martyrs for the cats as they should, and those who did not were cast into the dungeons. For their wealth had made them degenerate and decadent, reckless and unprincipled. Upon hearing about this, the perfect man said: “Oh, Ria'shehr, you have sealed your own future, it shall be one of torment and death. For how cursed are you not, you who rather sacrifice your own little gods than to die for their well being. Surely, you must be the filthiest of insects that has ever lived among mankind.” As a consequence, the townsmen turned upon the perfect man. He tried to defend himself with his glorious axe but was overwhelmed by his opponents. They took his armour, his axe and his mule. The chief of the city came forward to him and spoke: “You threaten the livelihood of us, our wifes and our children with your talk. The Fearsome One does not tolerate such behaviour. We sentence you to death, we shall give you to the bull, and if you slay him with your bare hands, you will also prevent him from taking more cats from us.” As he was taken to the bull by the crowd, the perfect man was stuck with fear. For how could he beat such a truly monstrous creature with his bare hands? The djinn-bull was about four times the size of himself, and was more muscular than any other bull in this world, his horns were long as arms and his claws as big as two feet. The perfect man gazed upon the red, demonic eyes of the monster and thought that he was finished. He did not now what he had done to deserve this. As the deed he presumed to be his last in this life, he prayed to Azaeran and all the cat gods to be merciful to him, and grant him a swift and painless death. But through a magical whisper in the wind, a gladius made out of solid gold appeared in his hand and took fire. And the perfect man fought the evil creature as gallantly as the best among knights. And after thirteen hours of heroic battle, he finally managed to smite the beast in it's spine, and the creature fell dead with a terrible shout, and disgusting dogs feasted on it's body. And all the inhabitants of the city looked upon the perfect man and asked what would be of them now? The Judge But not a word could come forward out of the perfect man's mouth for it was sealed by magic. A holy efreet processed him and sealed every thought in his head and every muscle in his arms and in his legs. And he suddenly uttered these words: “Oh you cursed creatures, you filthy spawn of incest among rabid dogs! Even though the righteous one purifies his enemies with sacred fire, it is not by fire you shall die, for you are not worthy of such a holy death. No – you shall be buried alive, taken by earth itself, you shall become the nothingness you already are in My Father's eyes, worthless and to use for no one except the worms that will eat your rotting remains.” And a terrible earthquake struck the city, killing all but the righteous few that had refused to sacrifice their cats. The righteous few, seven men, nine women and twelve children, all approached the perfect man. They were hurt but not maimed, their wounds being just a sharp reminder of the wrongfulness of their negligence to their gods, for they had not rather died than seeing their feline masters be eaten alive. One of the survivors, a woman by the name of Yasmine, said to the perfect man: “Oh saviour, we are forever in your debt for saving us from the wretched monster. But our livelihoods were also destroyed, we have no home and nothing to eat. It pains me to steal more of your time, oh you most righteous among men, but I must ask you: what shall we do to survive?” And the perfect man replied:'' “Be not afraid or ashamed oh woman, for your life has been spared by Azaeran, your debt is paid. Now we shall feast upon the creature, cook and dry its meat, and it shall keep us well-fed for a week at most. For it is truly a fleshy beast. Then we shall march towards the sea, there we will find plenty of good earth to cultivate, and righteous cats to guide us in our contemplation.”'' And the perfect man flayed and split up the beast into pieces. But as he split the stomach, he encountered something truly miraculous. For all the cats the djinn had consumed were well and alive. One cat, his name was Harkleon, said to the perfect man:'' “Oh you most perfect among men. For how long have we not awaited to behold you? For your servitude, oh man, you shall be rewarded for an eternity. You will be taken to the high heavens, to Azaeran, were you will sit upon a throne, high over all of your fellow men. And mankind shall speak highly about you, revere and worship until the end of time.”'' The perfect man spoke: “Oh cat, I am not worthy of any reverence. For I am just a man – and not of feline nature nor spirit. I am but a slave of the General Feline Will. It is you who are a god, not I.” And the cat Harkleon spoke once again: “Oh, perfect man, you are truly righteous. For while your body is of imperfect human nature, your spirit is not. By the will of Azaeran, even those who appear like men can rise to become felines.” And seven pegasi landed from the sky, dragging a chariot of pure gold behind them. And the perfect man entered the chariot and rode up to the Eternal Sun. The Son of the Sun And the perfect man entered the Sun and was greeted by nine young maids, each one of them more beautiful than any woman that has ever walked on Terra. And the perfect man asked gracefully whenever he was to meet the Emperor of the Sun. But the maids replied: “Oh perfect man, surely you must prepare to behold such an excellent and magnificent being, fearsome to behold for all the evils on Terra, scourge of all that that is imperfect." And the perfect man was taken to a marvellous hall, decorated by the finest of decorations, with a gigantic pool of hot water, the heavenly scent of the finest roses and the the sweetest herbs. And he undressed and bathed for several hours. And afterwards he was dressed in the finest of clothes in existence and taken to the even more marvellous dining hall, were he was served the most delicious food a man has ever tasted, the freshest mushroom soup, the tastiest salmon and the spiciest of sweets. And he was served the most delicious of mead, made from the purest of honey, and he was allowed to drink as much as he pleased, until the paining of the sun in the hall turned into two before his eyes. And as he was shown to his sleeping chamber, he encountered the largest bed any man has ever slept in, which also had the smoothest of mattress. And the seven maids took of their clothes and asked him to make love to them. But he replied that as he was not married to any one of them, he would not even do so much as kiss them on their cheeks. But they replied that he was now of feline nature, and felines do not have to marry each other in order to copulate legitimately. And the perfect man was confused, as his body did not appear more feline than before. But he agreed to make love with each an every one of them, all at the same time, and they allowed him to live out the most secret of dreams men have, and when he fell into sleep he was the most pleased man that has ever lived. And the procedure was repeated for three days, and he was as pleased as a man can be. But on the forth day he asked “Oh maidens of the Sun personified, you have made me pleased above any limits. But I beg you to tell me, when will I be ready to meet your master?” And one the maids, her name was Nour, replied: “Oh perfect man. Your joy makes us us joyful too. For then – we have succeed in the mission that was given to us. For now, you are truly ready to meet the master. Come with me: The Emperor awaits.” And the perfect man cast one last legitimately lustful eye on her perfect wavy, dark hair and her beautiful emerald green eyes, before following her to the Lion's Throne Room. And upon entering the Throne Room, the perfect man nearly fainted, as it was the most perfect room ever seen. For it was made out of pure solid gold, decorated with the largest and most beautiful jewels there are. And Azaeran said: “Arise, my son. It is not peculiar that one with the slightest taint of human nature finds my throne room arduous to behold. For we stand at the very core of the Sun, that I each day command to travell across the sky, to give life, as a blessing to imperfect mankind.” And the perfect man said:'' “Oh great one, oh Emperor of the Sun, oh light of every eye. You have not only been the best host that can ever be, given me the joyfullest of moments, and then freely given me the blessing of beholding your perfect face, a blessing worthy living an entire life in poverty for. Why have you done this? For I am not worthy of anything, I am but a slave of all that is feline.”'' And the Lion replied: “A father must keep his son delighted. Such is the duty of any father. The family comes first for any righteous being.” Stunned by these breathtaking words of wisdom, the perfect man replied:'' “Oh great one, what do you mean by calling me your son? My father is the earth, for I was born out of a rock.”'' And the Lion replied:'' “No, the earth is your mother, not your father. I impregnated her, the one men calls Terra, so that I could have a son to do the most righteous of deeds to mankind down on Terra. But your time of hard labour is done now. Men shall speak of and be inspired by your deeds, your followers shall sit upon thrones, above other men, and they shall rule righteously and be rewarded with joy, happiness and peace. And so shall you.”'' And though his eyes the Great Lion cast a wave of magical fire that consumed the perfect man and turned him to a lion as well, lesser to no one but his father in all aspects. And he will sit there above high heavens, in the Sun, for all eternity, to always rule and rejoice alongside his father, and guide mankind into righteousness and heroic deeds. Category:Selucia Category:Barmenistan Category:Religion